


On a road together

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After the events at the Hellmouth, Faith finds someone else to let loose with as well.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Faith Lehane
Kudos: 9





	On a road together

**Author's Note:**

> Just popped into my head. These days I'm kind of experimenting with F/F pairings, so I can't help it. And Willow and Faith could be good for each other after BTVS Season 6, since do I need to go on about Robin and Kennedy?
> 
> For the sake of the story, Willow broke up with Kennedy after BTVS series finale, the same with Faith and Robin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"Well, I admit that coming here was fun!" Dawn said as they danced on the rooftop bar in a hotel downtown.

"Well, looks like someone is having more fun than you!" Xander noted as he and Dawn noticed Buffy and Faith dancing wildly, like in the old days but Willow's moves… left something to be desired to say the least.

"Yeah, Willow letting loose might not have been the best idea." Dawn noted, remembering the incident with Rack.

But, then, a guy approached them, looking all macho and the way he was eying Faith and Willow made it clear to Buffy, Xander and Dawn that it was not going to be a nice sight.

"Oh, boy…" Buffy said.

The Scoobies had no idea what the guy said but it clearly disgusted Willow and Faith and made them uncomfortable before Faith grabbed the guy by his hand as he groaned in pain.

"Uh-oh, not good." Xander said.

Buffy was about to intervene, when she saw the man grimace and barely able to keep a straight face before Faith smirked and the man nodded before Faith let go and the man walked off, grimacing in pain and clutching his broken hand as Buffy, Xander and Dawn chuckled in amusement.

"Nicely handled." Xander noted as they approached Willow and Faith.

"He's lucky I went easy on him." Faith said.

"It's getting hot, don't you think? I know it's late at night but still, the town was built in the desert and…" Buffy wiped her face, taking deep breaths.

"Well, maybe you should cool off then, B!" Faith pushed Buffy as she stumbled into the swimming pool.

Buffy quickly swam up and glared mockingly. "Oh, that's how you wanna play it? Let's play!"

Next thing Faith knew, Buffy grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the pool too.

"Clothed pool party! Cool!" One of the guests said as they all jumped into the pool in clothes, even Xander, Dawn and Willow.

* * *

When it was late at night and they went to sleep into their trailer, Buffy, Dawn and Xander woke up weakly occasionally to hear some tremors coming in the distance but assumed it was nothing. Unknowing to them, water in the bottles and in the cups rippled a bit too.

* * *

The following morning, Buffy was in the trailer, looking into the fridge but frowned. "Damn. Not much to make breakfast."

Buffy then entered one of the bedrooms of the trailer but frowned, when she noticed that Willow was gone and she couldn't see Faith anywhere either. She wondered if… she immediately shook her head and waved her hand off. "Nah." No. Willow and Faith… no way that would ever happen. Buffy could see Faith trying to make a move on Willow but Willow responding to her advances… while not unlikely, she found it too ridiculous to imagine them together.

* * *

"Yeaough." Willow grunted, while healing the bruises and hickeys on her back with her magic before she put on her top and brushed the dirt and dust off before they looked around at the wrecked ruins. "Now I know how it must've been like for Buffy and Spike."

"Probably…" Faith said, putting on her top but Willow could see the bruises and hickeys on Faith's body before she turned to Willow, who looked saddened. "You OK, Red?"

"I'm fine. It's just…" Willow took a breath. "I miss Tara, you know?"

Faith nodded as she looked at Willow sadly. "I didn't know her as well as you but I'm sorry about what happened to her. She seemed nice."

Willow smiled appreciatively. She could tell that Faith had come a long way, since there was a time, it would be harder for Faith to express any empathy at all. "That means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

"Look, Will, you know you don't have to go through this alone, do you?" Faith asked. "I know you've got B., Xan Man and Dawn but if you need anything…"

Willow nodded as Faith held her hand and they kissed before Willow pulled away. "Uh. Maybe… later?" She looked around the ruins as they noticed people coming in.

"Right. Let's get out of here before they find us." Faith said as they tried to sneak away from the ruins as people started to gather and the police started to investigate.

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Buffy asked as she, Dawn and Xander noticed Faith and Willow, who both had a bit ripped and dirtied clothes.

"Uh… we wanted to have a midnight snack and went into town to buy something and had a run-in with this horny demonic bastard. Made a mess. Tough one. But we're five-by-five." Faith said.

"So it was the demon that was causing the tremors." Buffy said and Willow and Faith glanced at each other awkwardly before nodding.

"Yeah…" Faith said.

"It was…" Willow said in a slightly high-pitched tone.

"Did you kill it?" Dawn asked.

"Well… it was ugly. But we're good." Willow said quickly.

"I'm still hungry." Xander said as his stomach started making noises.

"Oh, we bought some eggs, pancakes and bacon, when we were back there." Faith said, showing them the shopping bag.

"Thank you!" Xander said, relieved as Faith and Willow entered the trailer.

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she looked at both girls. Some familiar vibe was coming from them, just like when Willow was with Tara or when Buffy started to have feelings for Faith, back when they were still close friends and they let loose, making her wonder if… "Nah." She shook her head. No way that would ever happen.

"Strange… what kind of demon was causing the tremors back there?" Dawn narrowed her eyes at the town back there.

"You noticed that too?" Buffy asked Dawn, who nodded with Xander.

"Hey, guys, you don't think that…" Xander trailed off as he, Buffy and Dawn looked at each other, all of them coming to the same conclusion slowly.

Suddenly, they all burst into hysterical laughter, realizing the ridiculousness of the idea.

"Oh, man, this was hilarious!" Dawn blushed from how hard she was laughing.

"Merciful Zeus, can you imagine?" Xander snickered.

"Willow and…" Buffy shook her head, holding herself by her stomach and laughing. "No! No freaking way that would ever happen!"

* * *

As Buffy, Dawn and Xander kept laughing, they were oblivious of Willow and Faith being inside the trailer, with their clothes scattered across the floor as they were making out in the shower and the warm water streamed down upon them, washing the dirt off their naked bodies, rubbing the soap on their skin as Faith leaned onto the shower stall wall and Willow ran her fingers down Faith's back. _ ****_

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist doing this. Plus, I already had the Scoobies catch Willow and Faith in their lovemaking, so I think there was no need for another too awkward moment. But still, couldn't resist having them joke about it at least.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
